


A Burtal Goodbye

by just_another_gay



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, i saw some fanart of this (i couldn’t find the artist so i cant credit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: what’s your worst break up? no really, tell me. have you ever fallen madly in love with a demon, knowing that you’re gonna have to banish him to hell? yeah i didn’t think so





	A Burtal Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh i’ve been playing phone destroyer nonstop for like two days now,,

He knew this day was coming, preparing for this day from the start, and yet now that it’s here, all he wants to do is go back. When Tweek the imp arrived at Youth Pastor Craig’s house at 3AM in the middle of a blizzard Craig was just a normal guy. Below normal even, besides the fact that he was most likely gay who’s ever heard of a gay pastor?

He let him in without a moment of hesitate, failing to notice the wings and horns that barley jutted out from his layers of winter coats and hats. He had even made him a warm drink, he was out of coffee but figured decaf coffee wouldn’t be that bad of a substitute. He didn’t even notice anything was wrong with the man, no thing, until he went to light the fire.

He crouched in front of it and was about to start it when the flames burst into reality out of thin air. Craig stopped mid word (he was going on and on about how dumb he was to be outside with this weather) and spun around to face his guest. 

The air left his lungs and he was powerless to do anything besides stare with his mouth hung open, what he saw couldn’t be real. It couldn’t.

The thing he had let into his house was now levitating off the ground, his winter coat cast and cap aside, exposing his small, sharp red devil wings and his tiny blood colored horns that poked out of his hair like a flower in a garden. He had a knifelike tail that moved like a snake, the pointed end so sharp he was sure it could go right through him with ease. 

“W-What in Gods name...” was the only thing he could manage to spit out. The demon glided forward, closer, an intense gaze piercing his soul. He finally got control of his senses and pushed the Imp has hard as he could before scurrying to his feet and fleeing to his bedside table, where his bible lives when it isn’t in his hands. 

It made him laugh... A high pitched, shaky cackle escaping the demon. Craig snapped his head up to look at the creature. “What the fuck do you want man?” Craig shrieked out, terror lining his every word. It grinned, the demon fucking grinned. “Who said I want anything, can’t a Imp simple drop by to say hi?”

That was a long time ago, 2 months ago to be exact. Since then Tweek, the Imp, had been by Craig’s side almost every second (completely invisible to everyone else (unless he wished to be seen that is)) they’d grown rather close actually. Craig knew it was wrong, knew he was a demon and yet, he couldn’t help these feelings. Seeing the way Tweeks eyes would drool and he’d stumble in the air when he got tired was the highlight of Craig’s day. And when the demon twitched nervously and darted his eyes around it never failed to make Craig’s heart flutter. He had feelings for a fucking demon. No...he was in love..with a spawn from hell. This was bad.

One night the pair were sitting on Craig’s living room floor, planning out what he was going to say at tomorrow’s service, Tweek sitting beside him, mocking and giving criticism to every paper. He couldn’t hide the fondness in his teasing. Craig couldn’t help but to stare; Tweek looked at home and comfortable and his hair was sticking up everywhere and he even made his demonic wings look beautiful. Tweek looked up at him, slightly startled at seeing the pastor staring back at him.

“ARK Stop looking at me like that man!” Tweek yelped, grabbing a fistful of hair. Craig immediately, without thinking, and gently pulled his hand away from his hair, not letting go even after his hand was safe in his lap. “Sorry..” Craig was embarrassed to be caught staring, he tried to move his hand away but was surprised when the others grip only tightened. Confused, he looked back at him, finding a surprisingly gentle eyes looking at him. “You’re like the stars.” Tweek whispered, “you’re bright, but only sometimes, and no matter what you’re there.” 

Craig didn’t know what to do, it felt like his braid had stopped working. He did the only thing he felt was right: he pushed forward and connected their lips. He had kissed people before yeah, but not like this. It was wrong but it felt so right, everything he’d been yearning to do was finally coming out. He felt relieve.

Tweek moved forward even more, shifting and even sitting in his lap in a way that seemed much too bold and sure for Tweek, but Craig wasn’t complaining. It went on for a little too long... Craig only made them stop when he felt his hips about to push against the other. He pulled back in a gasp, pushing the demon off him and, grabbing his jacket and bible, sprinted out the door, into the night. 

He finally came back home around 2 in the morning. He knew Tweek could have followed him when he ran out, but he didn’t, he stayed right where Craig left him. Once the door clicked closed he was tackled by a floating Tweek. Tweek hugged him tight and long, after a while of Tweek holding him like he’s never been held before Tweek pulled back, feet back on the ground. That night they talked for a long time. Craig was kinda forced to admit his feelings. He told him that he felt strongly for Tweek, in a romantic way. Tweek has lit up and looked like he might kiss him again, but Craig stopped him. He had to tell him that even though he felt for Tweek, he was still a demon, an evil follower of Satan. He must have imagined how his words seemed to drain the pep and happy energy from the demon. 

He was a literal demon. Craig knew there was no way he could have any true, genuine feelings for him. It was impossible. They probably would have stayed in this awkward state forever. They didn’t talk about deep things anymore, their conversations dry and they never got too close.

Till one day. Craig had finished cleaning up the church after a busy Sunday and had decided it was okay if he had one smoke, he escaped outside and pulled out a cigarette, blowing out smoke into the night sky. “I thought you’d never leave that church... I was starting to miss you.” Tweek said, appearing in front of him. Craig couldn’t help but to smirk, remembering that he couldn’t step foot- or well.. hoof, in his place of work. He used to tease him about it, how come they don’t tease each other anymore...

”I can’t keep doing this man!” Tweek yelled, earning Craig’s full attention. He looked shaken up, more than usual. Craig was about to ask him to explain when he went on, “You tip toe around me like if you get too close I’ll eat you or some shit, you don’t even look at me anymore... We talk like we’re strangers... like you haven’t been around me, and me alone, for months!” Tweek looked so.. upset. Really, actually upset, like he might cry. Could demons even cry?

”You aren’t a friend,” the words hurt Craig, it wasn’t what he wanted to say but he had to put this to a stop. “We aren’t friends. You’re a demon, a fucking demon dude! You can’t have real emotions. I know how your mind works, I’ve been studying your kind and your tricks for years. You don’t care about me, you’re just playing some fucking game, because demons can’t care about anything. You’re an Imp, you do Satans bidding, do tricks. I don’t know why he decided me out of all people would be best to torture but I guess I won’t ever know. I can’t feel things and I can’t humor you anymore. It’s only gonna hurt me. Which I’m sure you’d love.” Craig finished, getting more worked up than he meant to. He didn’t want to show this much weakness, this much honestly.

”I still have feelings. Real ones.” Thats all Tweek said before he faded away. Leaving Craig feeling more alone than he ever had in his life, he allowed himself to sink down against the side of the church. 

He had to banish him. He knew from the start he had to. If he was going to make Tweek go away forever he might as well enjoy himself. Fuck the sin. A few days after their talk he walked up to Tweek with fire and determination and kissed him, hot and hard, pushing him against the kitchen counter.

”Ah Craig- What are you-“ Craig removed his mouth from Tweeks jawline, not moving anything else. “Want me to stop?” He looked at Tweek, challenging him through his eyes. “Hell no.” That night was a good night. No more holding anything back. There was no  resistance, no hesitate. Never again.

It had been good, these last few weeks. Sharing sweet moments and moments made of pure desire, but Craig could feel something in him changing; he started caring less about his services and slacking on reading his Bible. He was loosing God. It was like nothing else mattered but Tweek. Tonight. Tonight was the night it all had to end.

Tweek was getting tired, it was all over his face. Craig pulled him to his chest, earning a surprised squeak from the other. “Tweek... I know you’re a damned demon but... I love you” when it looked like Tweek was about to say something Craig cut him off. “I know it’s crazy but it doesn’t matter. I love you. Just you and only you.... and I’m sorry...”

Tweeks face shifted from surprise to caring to confused and panicked. Trying to will away the tears Craig pushed the Imp off him and spun around to grab his Bible and Holy Water. It was all kind of a blur after that. Craig remembers the terror in his voice as he begged him not to and the heartbroken and betrayed look in his eyes as holy water darkened his shirt. Craig couldn’t even understand the words coming out of his own mouth, they were too choked up with the lump rising in his throat.

The last thing he remembers before Tweek left his life forever is one thought: Demons can cry after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not gonna lie,, there’s probably a shit ton of spelling errors but i’ve been writing this for a long time so i don’t wanna check it all


End file.
